Damned Jealousy
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: When Dan shows interest in playing doubles with a classmate, Akutsu decides to interfere. Shounen ai AkuDan, a lot of bad language.


Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: A translation of the Finnish fic _Kirottu Mustasukkaisuus._ A lot of the main point of the original -- that is, the swearing -- was lost in the translation, though. (I wrote the original mainly to let Akutsu swear properly for once. It just isn't the same in English.)

Akutsu swears. A lot. You have been warned.

* * *

Damned Jealousy  


* * *

"Ooh, what is this I see? The great Akutsu-sama has again graced us with his presence!" 

Akutsu grunted. He didn't have to look behind himself to know who was speaking. "Just fuck off, Sengoku."

"Ouch, that hurt," Sengoku groaned. "I might almost think you don't love me anymore, Jin-chan!"

"Just shut the Hell up, Sengoku," the taller boy replied. "And don't use that name."

"Somebody's on a bad mood, I see," Sengoku sighed, walking by Akutsu. "Not that that is anything new... Is this just general annoyance or do you actually have a specific reason?"

"Do I need any damn reason to be angry aside from seeing your face, you red-haired bastard? This place sucks in every way, that's nothing new."

"Oh, and here I was thinking you'd already heard the rumours," Sengoku said, shrugging. Akutsu's growling had little effect on him. "I guess nobody's dared to tell you, though..."

"What damn rumours?" Akutsu glared at him.

"Well... those." Sengoku pointed at something a little ways from them on the school yard. "Or did you know already?"

Akutsu turned to look. In the direction Sengoku was pointing at he saw a first-year girl talking rather enthusiastically with somebody. This somebody had dark blue hair and an all too familiar smile on his face.

"What the fuck," Akutsu huffed. "Who the Hell is that little whore and what's she damned doing with Taichi?"

"That's Mei-chan from Dan-kun's class," Sengoku replied. "She's in the girls' tennis club and rather good, too. I heard they're going to participate in an inter-school mixed doubles tournament together." The redhead grinned. "Jealous?"

"Why the Hell would I be? It's just good that damn brat isn't hanging around me all the time." Akutsu's words didn't exactly go along with the murderous glares he was giving to the poor innocent girl.

"Oh, of course." Sengoku rolled his eyes disbelievingly. "Well, let's see how the situation develops." he winked at Akutsu. "The rumour has it Mei-chan's interested in playing together not only in tennis." Laughing at Akutsu's expression he then turned away, leaving the other boy muttering curses under his breath.

* * *

Of course Dan didn't entirely forget his dear Akutsu-senpai. What had before been a continuous annoyance, though, had now become only an occasional irritation, as tennis practice especially with Mei-chan seemed to be more important to Dan than annoying Akutsu. Not that it disturbed Akutsu, oh, not at all. It was simply great to be left in peace for a change.

This, of course, did not explain why Akutsu tried to find out as much information about Mei-chan as possible.

Mei-chan was indeed good at tennis; despite her young age she was already a regular in the girl's team. She was happy, friendly, popular, and good at school – and had already dated three boys during the current school year. It was clear this would only bring Dan disappointment and heartbreak.

Not that Akutsu cared. No, not at all.

Somehow he still sometimes happened to be near the courts while Dan and Mei-chan were practising. The two played well, Akutsu had to admit. They might even have chances at the tournament.

If they got that far, that was.

* * *

Mei-chan usually got to school by bike. Her way home included a rather long way downhill. Her bike was easy to tell apart from the others, bright yellow that it was.

It was almost surprisingly easy to break the bike's brakes when nobody was nearby. Akutsu was almost disappointed at the easiness. There was no challenge in it.

He was, however, rather satisfied as Mei-chan didn't come to school the next day.

It didn't take much to get information from Dan. Thanks to him Akutsu knew exactly which day Mei-chan would be returning to school. Of course, it was entirely by chance that he was within hearing range as Mei-chan arrived at the school gates, her leg in a cast.

"Mei-chan!" shouted a girl who apparently was a friend of the little whore. "What on Earth happened?"

Mei-chan looked miserable. "My bike's brakes didn't work and I got in an accident," she explained. "My leg bone got broken. It'll heal, but the tournament's a lost case."

Her friend grimaced in sympathy. "That's horrible. And Dan-kun will be so disappointed, too."

Akutsu snorted. He probably would, but not as badly as he would be if the slut had had time to toy with him.

"Right." Mei-chan sighed. "He's worked so hard to impress that secret crush of his, but now that won't happen."

Suddenly Akutsu froze. A secret crush? Dan had one? Why he, Akutsu, didn't know anything about this?

"Do you even know who it is?" the other girl asked. "Surely he's told you?"

"I don't even know whether they're a boy or a girl," Mei-chan snorted. "Only that it's a senpai Dan-kun has admired ever since they first met but who doesn't really pay him attention."

"It's actually possible not to pay attention to Dan-kun?" The other girl seemed amused. "Must be a pretty tough person!"

Akutsu had heard enough. Cursing under his breath, he went to look for Sengoku.

* * *

"Which older students does Dan-kun spend his time with? Why do you want to know that?"

"Don't damned grin at me but reply." Akutsu glared at Sengoku. "It shouldn't be too complicated even for your little head."

"Not before you've told me why you want to know it." Sengoku tried to look serious but only managed to look somewhat amused, who knew why. "Who knows, you might go and beat somebody based on my answer!"

"I'll soon beat you, you bastard," Akutsu grunted, but then said, "That little cunt said Taichi's interested in some older student who doesn't seem to notice that brat no matter how much damn time Taichi spends with them. I want to know who the fuck that is."

Instead of replying Sengoku first grinned, then burst into laughter. Akutsu began to get really angry.

"Now stop that damn laughing and answer!" he growled. "Otherwise you can go to Hell!"

"Oh, Akutsu, Akutsu, Akutsu," Sengoku laughed. "Do you mean you don't understand that much?"

Akutsu took a grip of the redhead and lifted him into the air. "Just answer now," he growled. "Otherwise you'll soon have no damn reason to laugh!"

"Hey, hey, calm down," the vice-captain hasted to say, stopping his laugher. The grin, however, didn't disappear. "Let me down and I'll tell you!"

Akutsu set Sengoku's feet down on the ground but didn't let go, ready to strike if he got any reason. "Start talking," he snapped.

"Like almost anybody in the tennis club could tell you," Sengoku said rather calmly – admirably calmly, considering he was still very close to getting beaten – "Dan-kun only hangs around one older student. This older student doesn't seem to understand what's it all about but instead ignores poor Dan-kun all the time. It's a wonder the little one still even tries."

"Yeah?" Akutsu demanded. "Who the Hell is that?"

The grin got even broader. "Who else but our ever so charming and good-mouthed Akutsu Jin."

Akutsu didn't even bother to hit Sengoku. That idiot didn't deserve even that much.

* * *

"Akutsu-senpai! Akutsu-senpai!"

Akutsu didn't bother to turn around. Just by the volume he knew how many steps it would take Dan to catch him. The little idiot.

"Taichi," he grunted as he heard the busy steps beside him. "Shouldn't you be with that damned friend of yours?" It was long since Dan had last joined him on the way home. Too long, if Akutsu had been in the habit of admitting such things to himself.

Dan huokaisi. "The tournament is lost now that Mei-chan is injured," he said. "And because we don't play together, we don't have to practise either desu. But!" There was again the same beaming smile on his face as always. "It means I can spend more time with Akutsu-senpai desu!

"Great," Akutsu growled. "Exactly what I needed, more of your damn chatter." On a whim he ruffled Dan's hair. "Just forget the bloody tournament and concentrate on getting in the damn team, Taichi. You don't have to fucking impress anyone."

"But –" Dan started, sounding a bit unsure. Akutsu interrupted him with a wave of his hand, stopped and turned to look the brat directly in the eye.

"You don't have to fucking impress anyone, Taichi," he repeated slowly and clearly. "Least of all me. So don't waste your time on all kinds of little sluts if you want to spend so damn much time with me, do you understand, you little idiot?"

Dan stared at him, wide-eyed. Then a smile spread over his face. "Understood desu!"

Maybe, Akutsu thought, maybe Dan wasn't such an absolute idiot. And maybe this day wasn't as annoying as most after all.

He was even so not annoyed that when an extremely cautious little hand slowly grasped on his own, Akutsu let it stay.


End file.
